


22: "Can you be romantic for once?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Anniversary, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Ron Wealsey/Viktor Krum, Five Year Anniversary, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Viktor Krum is a Famous Quidditch Player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	22: "Can you be romantic for once?"

**22: "Can you be romantic for once?"**

* * *

"You brought me to an Quidditch match for our five year anniversary, Potter." Draco hissed as he stared up at the Quidditch World Cup stadium.

Harry shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist leading the blond male towards the stadium. Harry waved at some of the Viktor's teammates who were working up before the big game. Flashing two passes at the gate Harry gently pulled Draco into the elevator making sure to press the top floor. "Well we both played Quidditch back in school and Ron scored us a some extra tickets since he gets spouse benefits for being married to Viktor."

"Can you be romantic for once? Just once Potter. Maybe a nice dinner or even one of those muggle movies you've been taking about for the past few weeks."

"Do you want to leave?" Harry asked leading Draco out of the elevator.

"I never said that Potter. Now since you got this tickets for free I better be sitting in the box instead of with the rest these people. I demand to be feed too."


End file.
